


First Class

by brimstonegold, virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Flight Attendant Dean, Fluff, Hot Sex, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rich Castiel, Romance, Scent Kink, Schmoop, Sexytimes, alternative universe, romcom, very lite alpha omega dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: Flight attendant Dean agrees to take care of grumpy first-class passenger Castiel.





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/kRaa21R)

Having run out of snacks to pass out in the economy class that he was servicing, Dean returned to the small galley and secured the food cart so that he could refill it. Two other flight attendants were standing there talking in hushed tones. 

"Taking a break already? I know it's really hard work, taking care of ALL the passengers in first class, so hey, feel free to pitch in," Dean said.

Elena, a petite brown-eyed omega, failed to laugh at his joke. "We have a single passenger, but I'd rather have all sixteen seats filled with passengers than have to take care of just him."

Jerry grimaced. "He almost bit my head off for not offering his drink fast enough before take-off and not knowing our whiskey selection by heart. You'd think it was a crime to pass him the liquor list." The omega folded his arms across his chest.

"Then you'd best get back in there and offer him a second round." Their petrified expressions had Dean chuckling. "Dudes, how bad could he be?"

"Bad. We were just about to settle who gets to take care of him. I think it should be Jerry. After all, he's already interacted with him and the right side of the plane is usually his." She raised her chin and stared at Jerry. Jerry would’ve used the same argument on her if their positions were reversed and they both knew it. 

"Hell, no. I think that alpha is some kind of bigwig. Bet he could get me fired if I don't jump high enough when he says jump. We should draw straws."

"We don't have straws," she answered, even though there were coffee stirrers in the cart and drawers behind them. Just because Jerry thought his passenger might have enough clout to cause them trouble didn’t give him any right to try to push the passenger off on her.

"Flip a coin," Dean suggested, pulling a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Jerry said, smiling at Elena’s look of disgust.

Dean tossed the coin and caught it. Slapping it on the back of one hand, he called "Tails."

"That settles it, you go." Jerry practically sagged against the counter with relief.

No way was she giving up the fight. "Uh-uh. Tails, you called tails, that means you get to do the service. Dean, honey, I'll be helping you in economy today."

The semi-hushed arguing between the two omegas started all over again.

"Cut it out guys, this isn't professional," Dean said, checking to make sure no passengers were lingering around the entrance to the kitchen area.

"You do it," the other two omegas said in unison.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on, Dean, you're better with alphas," Jerry said.

"Just bat your lashes at him, like you do," Elena chimed in. "That'll calm his alpha ass down."

"I don't bat my lashes," Dean protested. "Do your jobs. Take turns serving him. He’s not my responsibility. You two are always claiming seniority and saying I have to pay my dues in economy. Guess it’s time to pay your dues in first class!" He had to admit, it was nice to be able to throw that in back in their faces.

"I've got two tickets to Hamilton. Yours if you do it," Jerry said, his eyes practically begging Dean.

"I'll throw in the bottle of champagne I may have received from, ahem, a new ‘friend’ in Paris," Elena said. She wasn’t that big a fan of champagne anyhow, right? ...Sure she wasn’t. Especially of the real variety, from France! 

"How can someone blush and be smug at the same time?" Dean asked her, shaking his head. "Hamilton tix and champagne. Fine. But you both still owe me if I get a difficult passenger sometime." He reached for the passenger list and glanced it over. Then he smoothed down his v-necked shirt and tugged his flight attendant scarf into place, skewing it to one side. It was warm and he saw no reason to put his navy blue uniform jacket back on. 

As he walked through the curtains towards his fate, he heard Elena from behind him. "Lashes. Bat them."

Near the front of the plane, he saw a tall, dark-haired alpha. The man held an empty glass in one hand, and his long fingers tapped on the tray table in front of him.

Giving a broad smile, Dean approached him. "Good evening, Mr. Novak. Jerry was needed in the back, and I'll be taking care of you for the rest of the flight," he said. "May I get you a fresh drink and some pretzels or nuts?"

“It’s about damned time. I’m the only one here. You’d think I could get some damned--” Castiel looked up, his eyes dark with anger. Then he caught the delicate, heavenly scent of the omega, one like he’d never smelled before. “--service,” he finished with less rancor. His gaze locked with the beautiful omega’s. The flight attendant’s eyes were the color the Amazon rainforest, a deep hue of green with a hint of lighter, moss-green, spiderwebbed throughout. They were stunning. His hair was dark golden oak or pale chestnut, and he had a light smattering of freckles across a face that was like something he would anticipate seeing in the museums of Italy and Greece. 

“This is first class. I’d expect something better than nuts or pretzels,” he said, holding the glass out for the omega--Dean, according to his name tag. “And make the whiskey a god-damned double. Considering what I have to face in New York.” He blew out a breath of annoyance, just thinking about what was ahead of him.

"Of course, Sir. I'll be bringing appetizers around shortly, but thought you might want a snack with your drinks." He could see why Jerry had been intimidated, the alpha was quite imposing and didn't mince his words. Although for a split second, he might have caught a glimpse of some thawing of those ice blue eyes. 

As he took the glass, their fingers brushed. Dean’s heart kicked up a notch, causing his gaze to lift to meet the alpha’s. Dark hair and light eyes made for a striking combination, if only the alpha smiled just a little. "Whatever's waiting for you in New York, maybe it's not as bad as you think."

The ice chips were back in the alpha's eyes. Not the correct thing to say, Dean guessed. "I'll be right back with your drink, Mr. Novak," he said hastily, taking his leave. It was surprisingly difficult not to run down the aisle and join Jerry and Elena in hiding from Mr. First Class Asshole With Dreamy Blue Eyes.

He moved quickly in the galley, pouring a fresh drink. Then he popped a few appetizers into the small convection oven. 

Taking a deep breath, he returned to his single passenger. "Double whiskey, neat," he said, setting the glass directly down on the tray table and avoiding the alpha’s touch. "Peanuts, pretzels and almonds," he added, producing the three packages.

Castiel scooped up the drink and took a long sip, drinking about a third, then picked up the pack of almonds. 

“My grandmother. She’s the one I have to meet in New York. Matriarch of the family business and she’s made it clear if I hope to inherit said business I better be showing up with an omega. Nevermind that I haven’t had time to date because I’ve been too busy traveling the world, bringing back priceless art pieces for museums to display, and helping to establish foundations for villages and tribal cultures who are willing to loan or sell their art. I’ve expanded the business _and_ the foundation she started to preserve cultural heritages. However, without an omega, I am apparently as valueless as ox dung.” He snorted with annoyance and took another sip of the whiskey before popping some of the almonds into his mouth.

Ox dung! Dean had a terrible time holding in his laughter. He most definitely did not want to irritate the alpha. "Here I thought that this was just an omega problem. I had to practically run away from home because my parents kept trying to lock me into a marriage contract right after high school." He watched the man swallow, his gaze lingering a little too long on his Adam’s apple. "I, ah, was apparently a spinster as soon as I hit 19. I wonder what the alpha equivalent is," he said, shaking his head with mock pity as he looked the passenger over. "Everything has a shelf life, you know. You may be cutting it close at your advanced age." The man couldn’t be over thirty.

Castiel couldn’t help himself and gave a bark of laughter. “Yeah, I’m ancient at twenty-eight.” Pointing a finger at Dean, he shook his head. “Grams has been trying to force me into a marriage contract since I was twenty-one and finished college. So yeah, not just an omega thing. Our period of eligibility is apparently pre-thirty, because hell, by now I’m supposed to have kids who are at least five, or you know, I’ll be too decrepit after thirty to keep up with the energy of a youngster. I guess she’ll demand I get married and then immediately get my omega pregnant. Heaven forbid I want my omega to spend a few years traveling the world with me.” He rolled his eyes. 

When Castiel laughed, he was a completely different man. Still all alpha but nope, not scary at all. Dean couldn’t help admiring the man’s good looks and it took effort to make his mouth work again. "And do you? Have an omega? Maybe one who's not ready for a marriage contract?" he asked, curious and trying to tamp down on the thought that there was absolutely nothing decrepit about the man.

Castiel sighed, swinging his glass in a small circle to watch the liquid swirl. “No. I’ve met a few nice omegas, dated now and again, but with the way I travel, I’m just never really in one place long enough to give anything a chance to develop.” Looking up at Dean he asked, “What about you? You have a special alpha maybe waiting on you in between flights?”

Putting one hand on the back of the headrest, Dean stood with his hip cocked to the side. "Nope, no one special. Which, contrary to popular belief, doesn't mean that I have an alpha in every port. Can you imagine how much hard work that would be, keeping them all separate in my mind. I'd have to call each of them 'darling' just so I didn’t slip up." He gave a laugh. "Okay, maybe I've thought about it just a little."

“That many alphas? Probably be more trouble than it would be worth. We can be such assholes,” Castiel said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Dean glanced at his watch and saw there were a few more minutes before the appetizers would need to be pulled out of the oven. "I don't know what business you're in but I've heard good things about professionalmatchup dot com. Just last week, a couple who met through the site were flying off to their honeymoon. They were headed for Bora Bora."

“I deal in antiquities and cultural art,” Castiel said, pulling out a card and handing it to Dean. “Novak Rarities and Acquisitions. But we work hand-in-hand with a lot of world health and charity organizations. Two years ago I was in the Amazon to meet up with some tribes that hadn’t come out to meet the modern world until a couple years prior. I set up a photoshoot to capture their dress and rituals for museums, and then bargained with them for several of their homemade items, practical and otherwise. In exchange, we got medicines in there, a centrally located school to educate anyone interested, and a doctor to visit them once a month at the school. They’ll continue to make items for us--as you can imagine it’s only a small quantity--which get shipped to us and we auction them to collectors and museums and have pictures of the artisans, so they aren’t just some faceless tribes people. It’s okay if you start yawning, I’m used to it,” he said with a chuckle. “And maybe I’ll look into that matchmaking site. It’s hard to find an omega willing to pick up and travel the world, especially when you’re talking living in some primitive conditions at times, or going into areas that can be somewhat dangerous. Course there are the benefits of four or five-star hotels in other places, visiting all the great museums and getting the behind the scenes tours, too. In two weeks I could be going to the Louvre as easily as going to visit Mongolian tribes and living in a yurt for a few weeks.” 

"So long as you're not using legal-speak, or worse, corporate-speak on me, I'm not yawning," Dean said, rolling his eyes at the hours of canned-speak he’d endured at the hands of other passengers. Of course, a yawning flight attendant was frowned on, and that went ten times over if the yawning was directed at a passenger in first class. "That’s interesting, actually. You're like a living Indiana Jones, The Highlander, and The Medicine Man cross-over. That's all sorts of cool. Don't forget to put _that_ in your match profile," he said, pointing at him. His gaze dropped to the still half-full glass in the alpha's hand. "I'll get your appetizers."

“I don’t know, ‘very interesting, actually’ sounds like omega-speak for ‘get me the hell away from the lunatic’ which I have been accused of being on more than one occasion,” Castiel said wryly. “Oh, and tell Jerry I’m sorry for snapping at him. And sorry I snapped at you, too. My grams’ email just really pissed me off and I took it out on you two. Would you please bring me a glass of red wine with the appetizers? A shiraz if you have it, merlot if you don’t.” He upended the whiskey and handed Dean the empty glass. “Thank you,” he said, giving him a genuine smile.

Dean couldn't help laughing at the passenger's 'omega-speak' comment. The guy had a quick wit, that was for sure. "Of course, we've got a lovely California Shiraz, if you trust me, or the full wine list is right here in the pocket," he said, leaning down to pull it out. Placing it on the table for the alpha, he headed for the kitchen.

Elena happened to come into the galley at the same time and gave him a look. "You batted your eyelashes. Yes, you did, or he wouldn't be smiling. I popped in their earlier and I saw what I saw."

"Nah, batting your eyelashes doesn’t work. The trick is to just get an alpha talking about himself, and then they're in the happy zone." Dean reached up to a cabinet to pull out the wine.

"Then he must have batted his lashes at you, because you're smiling, too," she pointed out, smirking.

"Ha ha," he answered, pouring the drink. "Tell Jerry that Mr. Novak apologizes for his temper."

"Seriously?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup." He grabbed an array of shrimp puff pastry, small egg rolls, and a few finger sandwiches and arranged them on his tray. Taking a deep breath, he headed back into the lion's den. Hopefully, he’d managed to soothe the savage beast.

"Here you are, sir," Dean said, setting the wine glass onto the tray table. "I hope you'll like it. If not, I'll be sure to parachute over Timbuktu to find something more exotic for you," he offered.

When the omega had leaned down in front of him to get the wine list, the omega’s scent had grown stronger and Castiel had been savoring it while the omega was gone. He looked down at the plate. “You know, all I’d really been expecting was a bowl of fruit or maybe a shrimp cocktail.” He took a sip of the wine and gave a nod of approval. “I don’t think you’ll need to send out to Timbuktu for anything. Of course, if you do ever want to go skydiving, let me know. Nothing like jumping out of a perfectly good plane with nothing but some cloth to keep you safe. So tell me, how did you get stuck taking care of me? Jerry call in a favor? Or are you just an adventurous omega who likes to challenge asshole alphas?” he asked as he sampled a pastry, biting carefully into its hot insides.

"Seeing as there are no other first-class passengers on tonight's flight, you get variety.” Unsure how to answer, Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The truth could be insulting, and although the alpha was being pleasant now, his mood could easily take a nosedive. Dean had seen his other side.

"Let's just say I'm a smart omega who knows that having one passenger to take care of rather than 200 is a good deal on any day of the week." 

“I think that means they bribed you or called in a favor,” Castiel said. “Well, I hope you got something good out of it aside from an apology from me and being in the presence of my sparkling personality. Feel free to take a load off,” he said, waving to a seat. “I’ve done the whole customer service, stand-on-your-feet-all-day crap. My parents wanted to instill in me how sucky it is being in customer service and living off tips and dealing with assholes. So, unless the food is really crappy, you won’t have to go to Timbuktu,” he said with a wink. 

“That’s a relief.” Dean joked. The alpha was perceptive, that was for sure, although Dean didn't acknowledge the trade he’d made. He glanced at the seat. "Maybe later, after dinner when the lights are dimmed and passengers go to sleep," he said. "I really don't mind the customer service thing, that's partly why I'm in this business. It's fun getting to know people from all over, and hearing stories of what's out there."

Ordinarily, Dean would have left a passenger to eat in peace, but he found himself lingering. Well, it wasn’t as if he had anything else to do. "So, do you call Paris home, or was that just a stop?" he asked. "That’s my next vacation destination. Going back and forth for work with a night between doesn't allow for a lot of sightseeing." 

“Paris was just a stop. It’s a nice place to sightsee, but most the capitals of Europe have great things to visit and experience. London, Madrid, Rome, Berlin. You can’t go wrong with any of them. Great nightlife, too.”

Dean nodded at the assessment of other major European cities. "I've explored Madrid, but I love Barcelona more," he said. "Budapest is another place that sounds interesting. Maybe someday," he added with a bit of longing. "Now, what can I get you for dinner? Chicken and wild rice, broiled salmon and wild rice or curry rice?" 

“I’ll give the salmon a go, but I’ll warn you, I’m particular about it, so it might not hurt to have the chicken on back up. Wild rice is fine. I think I’ll have one of the Spanish white wines on your list with dinner.” He pulled out his phone. “I’ve got some pictures of Budapest if you’d like to see them. It is a nice place, some wonderful cuisine in the markets, too. I can also point you to some nice locales in Paris and if you like museums, I can drop a line to a few friends and get you a personalized tour of a couple of them. I know that’s not everyone’s idea of a good time, so no offense taken if you’re not interested.”

Being particular about food was typical of first class passengers, and this one did seem quite demanding even when he hid it under smiles and polite words. It didn't bother Dean one bit. His skin was thicker than Jerry’s and Elena’s.

"I'm not one to spend days on end in museums, but I do like to visit them,” Dean said. “A behind the scenes tour of the Louvre or one of the famous cathedrals would be awesome. I could email you when it's closer to my vacation, so you can pass my name over to your friends," he said, eyes bright at the thought of getting a special tour.

He dropped down, half-squatting to look more closely at the alpha's phone. The first couple of pictures were in and around a five-star hotel which was completely out of his reach. The city pictures had him oohing, especially the street cafes. Then there were pictures of some of the countryside. "So green," he said. "You must have driven around. It looks really great."

“I did, the countryside is beautiful, but honestly, you’ll find plenty to see in the city. The flea markets are a lot of fun, and the farmers markets have interesting things, too. You might try one of the bed and breakfasts hostels. I’ve stayed in them when I wasn’t in a rush and had a couple days to enjoy myself. They’ve got a shitload of galleries that range from folkcrafts all the way up to fine art and auction houses.” He flicked through a couple of the pictures he’d taken of the various galleries. He gave a chuckle as he picked up another appetizer. “Hell, call or email me about any major city you want to see and I can give you recommendations and a few names to drop to get special treatment or tours.” He pulled out another card and wrote his private cellphone number and email address on it and handed it to him. 

“Just a word of advice, contact me about 3-4 weeks in advance because there are times I’m out places that I might only have access via satellite phone and might not get your message right away.” He gave Dean a smile, imagining having long conversations with him about places to check out. “Who knows, maybe if we’re someplace together, I can take you on a personal Castiel Novak tour. No strings, and hands free,” he lifted his hands, “I promise.” 

Dean tucked the card into his pocket, his head jerking up at the offer to meet up. Looking at _Castiel's_ hands up in the air, he laughed. "Hands free, huh? I'm trying to decide whether that's a good thing or not. And on that note, I'd better go do a few things. I'll be back with your dinner and drink shortly, but use the call button if you need anything sooner."

As he walked away, a smile stayed on his face. A lot of passengers claimed they would call you or help out with something or contact you for information. A few times, it would go somewhere. He wasn't sure about this Mr. Novak, but his stomach tightened as he imagined strolling down a foreign street with his arm threaded through the alpha's. The fact that Castiel had put it on him to do the contacting seemed promising. 

"Dean, snap out of it, and pass me the tomato juice," Jerry said. 

"I thought I was working first class," Dean answered, but reached up to pull two cartons of juice out of the metal cabinet, locking it, and putting the drinks on Jerry's cart. He saw that the cart could use a few soft drinks, so he bent down to get some for him. 

"Yeah, well, you're smiling so big I'm starting to feel I might have made a mistake. There's two hundred bloody people back there clamoring for food, and I'm not done serving drinks yet."

"That's your _bloody_ mistake," Dean said, straightening and counting the drinks on the cart. "Pretzels?" he asked, then added several handfuls to the basket in the middle of the cart. "He seems like a good guy, and real interesting."

"Interesting. Give me a break, you just want his body."

"Shut up," Dean said. "Your two hundred passengers are clamoring." He pointed to the back. "Get going." 

Jerry's groan had him laughing.

*

Balancing the tray, Dean carefully walked down the aisle to his single passenger. He'd passed him earlier, when he'd taken coffee and refreshments to the cockpit. The man’s mood appeared to have remained steady and he hadn’t asked for anything.

"Here we go," Dean said, waiting for the alpha to pull the tray table further out, then set the food down. "And here’s your drink. Do you want some water as well?" he asked.

“Some water would be nice,” Castiel agreed as he lifted the lid. “Smells good.” He cut off a small bit of the salmon and tried it. “Yes, this is fine.” After sampling the wine, he gave another nod. “Excellent all around.” 

"Glad you like it, especially since I slaved over the microwave all evening," he said teasingly. Microwaves weren’t allowed on aircraft but most people didn’t realize that. 

“So, tell me something I’ve always wondered. What do flight attendants do during transatlantic flights when you’re not tending passengers or restocking supplies? Does it get boring?”

Dean cleared the small appetizer plates, putting them on his tray. "We play Pokémon go, which is quite exciting at twenty thousand feet." He cracked a grin. "We all have our gadgets, or we plan outings when we’re not headed for our home cities. The hardest part, sometimes, is trying to fight sleepiness once the lights dim and no one needs you anymore. It's also a good time to catch up on reading. I guess that's the long way of saying we find things to do." 

He waited until the alpha had swallowed his food. "Would you prefer cheesecake or a French pastry for dessert?"

“French pastry I think. With a cup of coffee. I’m on planes a lot so I seem to read, or work crossword puzzles mostly or watch a movie sometimes. I like to look at all those expensive toys in the catalogs, things I think ‘wouldn’t this be fun to have’ but which I know I’d likely never use and it would just end up gathering dust at my apartment or be something to show off and say, ‘look how much money I have to waste!’ and that really isn’t me. I don’t even own a car.” He smiled at Dean. “So what sort of things do _you_ do other than plan vacations in exotic locales?”

Given the chance, most alphas liked to talk about themselves. This one really seemed to be interested in the world around him, and in him personally. It was odd, but Dean didn't feel the least bit leery about sharing personal information with him.

"I'm a real movie buff. I love old movies, cheesy sci-fi flicks, new movies hitting the screens, the whole nine yards. Eating in the park or at a cafe and watching the world go by is another biggie. Yeah, I know, I'm starting to sound like a real voyeur," he said, rolling his eyes. "I secretly like the roller derby and I'm not too bad on a pair of skates, but let's not tell anyone that," he said. "I also love tasting food from all over, even if burgers and fries are my forever downfalls. Oh yes, I also sometimes break down and buy those catalogue toys that end up collecting dust," he said, laughing. 

“I can ice skate pretty well, but don’t think I’ve even been on roller skates. I enjoy hockey. I’ve never seen roller derby except for the science fiction movie from the 70s, Rollerball. Which was an excellent movie. Right up there with Planet of the Apes, the original.” He grinned. “I might like some old movies, too. Yeah and I might have, every occasionally, bought a stupid expensive toy that collects dust. We’ll have to compare dust bunnies sometime.”

"You've got very wide and eclectic tastes, Mr. Novak," Dean said, his approval clear. "I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner. Don't forget we have quite a few movies, unless as a frequent traveler you’ve seen all of them." With uncharacteristic reluctance, he left for the galley.

*

During his downtime, Dean went ahead and helped Jerry and Elena a little. Once he told them of Castiel's offer to introduce him to friends who could give personal tours of various sites, he found himself on the receiving end of Jerry's pouty comments. 

"Meow, draw in your claws," Dean told him. "Not my fault you gave up good conversation, a single, very attractive alpha, and play tickets, for the honor of servicing two hundred passengers."

"Meow, Dean," Elena said, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Just not fair, how you always seem to end up on top," Jerry muttered.

"Hey, how do you know so much about my sex life?" Dean asked, as he headed back to his passenger wearing a decided grin on his face.

* 

"May I clear this out, and would you like another drink before dessert?" he asked the alpha, who now had the newspaper in his hands.

Castiel looked up, his smile still in place. He liked the omega, especially when Dean smiled. It lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle. “No, I’m usually only a one or two drink a day kind of alpha, honestly. When I’m not furious with my grams. If the coffee’s ready, I’ll have that.” 

Folding the paper, Castiel tilted his head. “How is it a good-looking omega like you is still single? You seem to have great people skills, a charming personality, and intelligence--oh wait, that explains it. You’re too smart to put up with an alpha yet.” He nodded sagely.

"I like that excuse much better than any I've thought of myself," Dean said. "I think I'll use it from now on when someone asks why I’m not shacked up." He started to clear the plates. "I want to see the world before I settle down, and there aren't many mated omega flight attendants on long distance flights. There's a reason for that," he said with a smile. Not many alphas would put up with a mate that was away a few nights a week. "And I might have something to prove to my family. I've been told an omega ‘cannot make it alone,’ and that ‘it's unnatural’ so many times I've lost count. I'll be back with the coffee and dessert in a moment."

“That’s idiocy. Of course an omega can make it on their own,” Castiel said, shaking his head.

When he got back to the kitchen and related his conversation, he was unsurprisingly taunted by the other flight attendants. "That's right, I'm far too charming and intelligent to hang with you guys," Dean finally shot back when he’d had enough. “Later.” He pushed his cart out of the galley. 

When he reached the alpha, he poured the coffee and passed it over. "Cream and sugar?" he asked, then set the dessert down on the tray table. "I've been thinking. Why don't you tell your grams you just haven't found the right omega and that you wouldn't want to bring just anyone into the family."

After sampling the coffee, Castiel added a bit of cream and sugar then tasted it again. “If I use the excuse I can’t find the right omega, that opens the door for her to get me into a marriage contract of her choice. I enjoy my job, but I’m not going to just marry anyone. I’m supposed to feel attraction for them, fall in love with them. If it means I’m disinherited, then so be it. I’ll survive. I would rather love my omega and be a pauper than be rich and dislike my mate. Then again, maybe I’m being an idealistic dreamer. That’s what Grams says anyhow. Among many other less pleasant things about my inability to find a permanent mate.” He made a face. “No, we’re not going to think about that right now or I’ll end up needing another drink.” He bit into the French pastry and his eyes widened. “Mmm, can I beg a second one?” he asked, licking the crusty flakes off his lips. 

"A romantic alpha, you really are a rare breed. Don't forget to put _that_ on your match profile as well," Dean said. Picking up another dessert, he set it down in front of the alpha. "Seriously, if you decide to try it, I can look your profile over and give you the omega perspective. But I have a feeling you don't need any help. You have all the right words, you're charming, attractive, intelligent -- yes, I can say all that to you since you already said it to me," he smirked, "and you have a very interesting life. Your grams on the other hand, well that might be a slightly harder sell." Without asking, he topped off Castiel's coffee. 

“Fortunately, my future omega won’t have to deal with her except at the holidays,” Castiel said with a laugh. “I just won’t mention her in my profile. So, let’s see, Castiel James Novak, hardworking alpha who travels extensively, looking for an adventurous omega to accompany him for the rest of his life. Must enjoy traveling, camping, museums, learning new cultures and isn’t afraid to toss caution to the wind. I’ve been told I’m charming, attractive and intelligent, but maybe they were just flirting with me.” He smirked at Dean. “I like males with brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles add to the adorable mark. I like omegas who are good with microwave ovens, too.” Taking another bite of his pastry, he asked, “What do you think? Will I get any bites with that?”

His cheeks felt like they were on fire but hopefully the dimmed lights would hide his blush. "I think you're in danger of being mated before you disembark, and you should add 'outrageous flirt' to that list." Of course the alpha was just passing time, Dean realized that, but he wished someone would tell that to his stupid, racing heart. "Include a picture of yourself -- smiling -- and I'm sure you'll get more bites than you'll know what to do with."

A soft ding alerted him that more coffee was needed in the cockpit. "Duty calls," he said, pushing the cart to the front of the plane.

*

After Dean cleared up the dessert and coffee, he came back to check on the alpha. "Still awake. Would you like an eye mask, or a massage? We have an on-board masseuse for first class and seeing as you're alone in the cabin, no reservation required."

“Hmm? Oh, only if you’re the masseuse,” Castiel said, smirking at Dean. “No, no, I’m fine. I was just doing a little daydreaming,” he said with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t going to completely embarrass Dean and let him know the daydream was about him. Dean would probably sweep his grandmother right off her feet. He was attractive, smelled just like heaven must smell, and had a charming personality when he let it shine through past the professionalism. He couldn’t help but imagine kissing those perfect lips, and finally forced himself to shake his head. “I should probably try and get a bit of sleep.”

After reclining his seat, he smiled up at Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I’ll buzz if I need anything. 

Giving a nod, Dean pushed the trolley away. Once he put everything where it belonged, he sat down and took a break.

*

"Earth to Dean. Earth to Dean."

Fingers snapping in front of his face had Dean blinking away visions of running his hands over Castiel's bare back, massaging him in some ancient Romanian bathhouse. He smacked Jerry's hand away. "Cut it out, jerk."

"Time to serve breakfast, or ‘you know who’ might get cranky again."

Dean looked at the clock and jumped to his feet. Giving a yawn, he stretched and turned the lights up signaling it was time to wake. He hung back for another ten minutes, and then headed to his passenger.

"Good morning, I hope you got some good sleep. I brought an eye opener," he said, lifting the coffee pot. "Would you also like juice? Tomato, apple, prune," he said, passing a menu of breakfast choices to Castiel. He couldn't help noticing that not a hair was out of place and the alpha looked as fresh as he had when he'd stepped onto the plane.

When the lights had come up, Castiel had practically snapped awake and taken the opportunity to use the restroom and freshen up a bit. Although they were getting served a breakfast, he knew it was closer to dinnertime in New York.

“Good morning or evening, or whichever you prefer,” Castiel said glancing over the selections. “The high protein breakfast. Eggs, bacon and so on. I’ll take tomato juice and, yes, to the eye opener,” he said and gave a small yawn. He smiled at Dean as Dean poured the coffee for him. “So, did you make any new vacation plans during your break or maybe managed to catch a bit of sleep yourself?”

"No sleep for the wicked," Dean said, picking up a glass. He poured the tomato juice and carefully passed it. "I played a few games on my tablet, and chatted with the other flight attendants. I might have entered a vegetative state for a bit," which he wholly blamed the alpha for. "I'm glad you got some rest." During one of his pass throughs, he'd seen that the alpha had shifted the chair to its full bed position. 

Dean bent down and picked up the newspaper that had slid to the floor. Refolding it, he held it out. "Unless you're done with it?"

“Nah, I’m through with it. Read the world events, entertainment section, the comics, did the sudoku and crossword. I’m not an avid sports fan. Except when the Texas omega basketball team was playing some outstanding games. I followed them for a time if I could watch the games. I like a bit of baseball now and again, too. And what sort of sports do wicked omegas like to play? Aside from roller derby?” he asked as he added a bit of creamer and sugar to his coffee.

"Basketball can be fun, both to watch and play. I personally prefer to just shoot hoops," Dean admitted. "And living in New York, you can't escape baseball. I'm not a huge fan but I can make a mean seven-layer nachos dip for baseball parties. _Not microwaved_ ," he added. "Since you go to exotic places like the amazon, you might be interested in the reptile exhibit at the zoo. I mean, if you're saying in New York for a while." He didn't know where the alpha's grandmother lived. New York might just be a pit stop on the way. 

“I might be here for a few days,” Castiel said, sipping his coffee. “And the reptile exhibit might be interesting, especially if I had someone to go with. I’ve seen a lot of amazing animals, some a little too up close and personal. Some of them I would much rather have a glass wall between me and them.” He gave a nod. “And I’m like you, I’d rather just shoot hoops or play some informal sports, pass the ball back and forth or whatever.”

"You sure made short work of that coffee," Dean laughed, and topped off the coffee. "I'll be back with breakfast shortly."

“What, there was half a cup left. Maybe I want to give you an excuse to keep checking on my coffee levels. Does that make me as evil an alpha as you are a wicked omega?” he teased.

"What makes you think I'm wicked? I've been on my best behavior," Dean said, "but you are probably right about your being an evil alpha. And I'll be back every five minutes to check on your coffee, if you like. And then you'll have to tell me about these animals. I hope piranhas aren't on your list." He gave a shudder. "I recently saw a movie about a resort lake that got invaded by them. It wasn't pretty."

“Hey, you’re the one who said no rest for the wicked, when I asked if you’d managed to get any sleep,” Castiel said, lifting both his hands. “Piranhas are only an issue if you bloody the water for the most part. I saw more insects than anyone should ever have to, though some were cool. Snakes, colorful birds, poisonous toads, monkeys, jungles cats, lizards. All sorts of critters and some gorgeous butterflies.”

Just as Dean turned to leave, the seat belt sign came on with a soft ding and the plane started to shake. "Turbulence," he said. Seeing Castiel's belt was loose, he grabbed the strap and tightened it for him. "Please stay seated."

The alpha’s eyebrows lifted. Castiel couldn’t ever recall a flight attendant tightening his belt for him, and heat spiked inside him, especially when he caught another strong whiff of Dean’s delightful scent.

*

Dean headed back to the kitchen and strapped himself in with the other flight attendants.

“Well don’t you look as fresh as a daisy,” Jerry grumped, tugging on his scarf and running his fingers through his own hair, trying to beat it into submission.

“You would too if you didn’t have two hundred passengers clamoring at you.” Dean smirked.

“Two hundred, twenty-three, to be precise,” Elena said. “I’m so glad you got stuck with 67A.”

“What’s up with 67A?” Dean asked.

“He puked three times, and now with the turbulence…” she trailed off.

“You want to swap back?” Jerry asked.

“Not even for two more Hamilton tix.”

*

After the all clear was given, Dean returned with more coffee and breakfast. "Sorry, I lied about the five minutes."

“That’s okay,” Castiel said, a bit bemused. “But I’ve definitely got a bit of an appetite.” He moved his coffee off to the side to make room for his plate. He let his gaze wander over the handsome omega. Yes, a new appetite he hadn’t had in quite a while and he knew his own scent was spiking with the omega’s presence.

"We can easily take care of the appetite," Dean said putting the breakfast tray down. He bent slightly as he poured some more coffee. The alpha's fragrant scent hit him like a freight train. The coffee pot almost slipped from his fingers. He righted it just in time, a little coffee splashing onto the saucer. His eyes locked with the alpha's for a long moment. 

"Sorry," he muttered, coming to his senses and cleaning up the mess. He tried not to breathe the scent too deeply, afraid his body's reactions would become more obvious. 

“It’s quite all right. At least it didn’t get spilled in my lap. A bit of coffee in the saucer is nothing to worry about. Breakfast smells good. I think I’m going to be disappointed when the flight ends. Aside from it being that much closer to me facing my grandmother, I’ve enjoyed the company and conversation. I’ll be sure to email corporate and tell them what an excellent job all the flight attendants did.” He pulled out his silverware and gave Dean a smile. “Thank you very much for easing my mood at the beginning of the flight. I’m grateful for that.” 

"Glad I could help, even if in a small way." It already felt like goodbye. An unsettled feeling low in his stomach had Dean admitting to himself he wasn't ready for the flight to end either. He had the alpha's email, and was certain he'd be using it, even if just related to his vacation plans. An omega could daydream though, and he now had plenty of daydreaming material. 

*

The last hour passed quickly, and soon Dean was standing near the doorway with other flight attendants ready to bid passengers goodbye.

Climbing to his feet, Castiel grabbed his leather duffel and suit jacket. He knew it was a bit chilly in New York right now and he’d need the coat in his luggage when he left the airport. He stepped up to the exit.

“I’m sorry I was in a foul mood at the beginning of the trip,” he told Jerry and Elena. His attention shifted to Dean. “I’ll be in town for a few days, and if you have some time, maybe we could get coffee, or sight-see and do dinner. If you’re interested, just call me. If not, the offer is still good about personal tours of museums.” He locked gazes with Dean, hope clear in his eyes Dean might contact him. “My number’s good, 24-7.”

Dean elbowed Jerry, forcing him to give him some space instead of crowding in to hear the conversation. He searched Castiel's face trying to gage whether the alpha was serious. "I'll be seeing you soon, then," Dean answered with a smile. He saw no point in playing the coy omega. He liked what he saw. A lot. And he'd already made that clear earlier. 

The captain stepped out of the cockpit and Dean’s smile quickly cooled to a blander, professional one. "It's been a pleasure having you, Mr. Novak. Have a wonderful time in New York."

“Thank you.” Castiel inclined his head to the captain and co-pilot. “Thank you for a good flight. You cabin crew is both efficient and professional.” He stepped out of the plane and picked up the small bag he’d gate checked and the wine from the duty-free shop he’d gotten for his grandmother. Letting his long strides carry him down the halls, he quickly reached Customs. Since he travelled internationally frequently, he had expedited clearance. His bags had nothing but clothing and some toiletries. Even so, there were lines and he tried to wait patiently.

He had to admit, he’d be glad to reach the hotel. No low humming of airplane engines, no seat belts. He could do a light workout in the gym, watch a little TV and just relax. So long as he didn’t think about having to face his grandmother’s wrath. Of course, a certain omega might be on his mind that evening and many to come.

Once through customs, he gave a sigh, pulled out his coat, and went out to catch a cab. 

*

As was their custom, Dean and some of the other flight attendants who either didn't live in New York or had no reason to rush home grabbed a drink at a small bar in the airport, where they had a discount. Jerry had repeatedly asked what their first-class passenger had said to Dean as he disembarked. “Fine. _Castiel_ asked me out.” 

Jerry's eyes went wide. "Not sure whether I should be jealous or relieved that he didn't ask me."

"Jealous, definitively be jealous," Dean said laughing.

*

It was raining hard, so Dean splurged on a cab ride. Big mistake. The cab broke down a few blocks from his small apartment, and he got out. He'd already changed into jeans and a tee shirt, which also hadn't been a great idea with the wind blowing. Carting his carry-on luggage behind him, he ran along the sidewalk, then stopped at a crosswalk. 

New York never slept, and tonight was no exception. There were still a lot of people on the streets.

Wiping some of the water off his eyes, he poked the button for the cross-walk again, shivering against the chill.

*  
Although Castiel’s day had started out poorly with the email from his grandmother, a certain omega had lifted his spirits. Upon reaching his hotel he learned that they were completely without power and were still trying to sort out why. There was another hotel a short distance away and he decided to walk since it was only sprinkling and he really wanted to stretch his legs for a bit after the long flight.

This was a bad decision he learned when halfway there the skies opened up. That also meant any cab in the area was snatched up by people closest to them. He looked up at the dark skies with a scowl. Dammit, couldn’t he win today? 

Walking up to a crosswalk, he found a handful of people were gathered there, including one familiar one. He started to say hello when he saw the omega shiver.

“Didn’t your parents teach you to wear a coat in the rain?” Castiel said to Dean as he draped his own coat over the omega’s shoulders.

Dean thought that he’d only imagined Castiel’s unique scent when he was suddenly wrapped up in it and in the warmth of his coat, all at about the same time as when the alpha spoke in his gravelly voice. 

“Castiel.” Dean’s breath caught in his chest as he looked at the alpha, his brain trying to process that what he’d been daydreaming about had materialized. He licked his lips. “You’re getting drenched,” he said a little breathlessly. “What are you doing here?” 

The crosswalk light changed, but Dean never stepped off the sidewalk.

“Power outage at my hotel. I’m checking into another one. I didn’t expect it to start pouring. And then I saw you. I couldn’t very well just walk on by, could I?” he asked, smiling that Dean actually used his first name instead of ‘Mr. Novak.’

“Who says chivalry is dead?” Dean pulled the coat tighter, enjoying the alpha’s body heat still emanating from the coat. “No hotel room. Really?” He looked down at the ground, and it only took him a few seconds to make up his mind. “You want to come over to my place?” he asked, his gaze lingering on Castiel’s mouth before meeting his eyes.

Castiel straightened, taken aback a little by the omega’s invitation. He gave a slight huff of laughter, holding out his elbow for Dean to take. “I would be deeply honored to escort you home and will continue to be as chivalrous as you want me to be.” 

Chivalry was the last thing on Dean’s mind. So was merely being escorted home. He hoped the alpha felt the same way.

As soon as Dean took his elbow, they hurried across the crosswalk with the last few people. The rain began to let up a little. “Is your place far?” Castiel asked. 

“Just a couple blocks,” Dean said, stopping to right his luggage, only to have it taken from him. Still arm-in-arm, they walked faster, taking shelter under awnings when they could, not that it helped. “It’s not the Ritz” he said, taking a guess at Castiel’s hotel since it was the most luxurious one around, barring the Waldorf Astoria. “It’s tiny, but comfortable. My grams helped me get it,” he added since he definitely would not have been able to afford a place in this area of the city on a flight attendant’s salary. “Her exact instructions were that in the future, I am to help another omega in the family gain independence.” 

“Comfortable is perfect. Now see, that’s the sort of grams I wish I had. I love my grams, but there are times I want to throttle her,” Castiel said.

Dean sidestepped over a puddle and tugged Castiel into a small Chinese restaurant. “Head down, walk fast,” he instructed. “They hate when I use this as a short cut,” he added, laughing as the owner predictably started to yell at them.

Stretching his long legs, Castiel helped to help hurry them through the restaurant. As soon as they were out the back and into a small alley, he began laughing. “I’m guessing you don’t speak Mandarin. He thinks you’re a rude young omega who needs to be taught respect, or at least have the decency to visit when his alpha children are around because you’d be quite a catch if you only learned some manners. And he wasn’t happy we dragged water in that he’ll have to mop up.” 

“You do not speak Mandarin.” A glance at his companion said otherwise. “He didn’t really say that, did he?” Dean laughed again, unsure whether Castiel was telling the truth or exaggerating.

“Yes, he really said that,” Castiel said, smirking. “Do you have any siblings?” he asked curiously.

“I have an older alpha brother, and a younger brother and sister, omegas. Between my dad’s side and mom’s side, we’re a pretty big family,” he said. “Mostly in Texas and Kansas, with a couple of us — cousins — on the coasts.” His building came into view. He pointed at it. 

The sky suddenly opened up again, water raining down on them. “Yikes!” He grabbed Castiel’s hand again and started running, leaving it to the capable alpha to manage both their luggage.

“Why are you running? Not like we’re going to get wetter than soaked,” Castiel said, easily keeping up. “Nice place,” he said. The grounds around the building were kept up and clean and the paint on the windows and front door looked new. Although there was graffiti on the walls around them, the building was clean of any, at least on this side. He hurried up the steps, steadying Dean when Dean’s a foot slipped on the wet concrete. “Easy. No falling and breaking a leg. You’re not in show business.” 

“Broken leg would be inconvenient,” Dean breathlessly agreed as he dug out his key. Unlocking the lobby door, he stepped inside after Castiel dragged their luggage in. There was a wide hallway with three units on each side, but he stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the call button. As they waited, he shook his head. “Bet you didn’t think the day was going to shape up like this when you woke up this morning,” he said, reaching up and pushing wet locks of hair off Castiel’s eyes and forehead. 

Castiel ran his fingers along either of Dean’s cheeks, brushing the water away. “I think you must be my lucky charm. My life is going badly and then you show up and turn it all around. Might make an alpha think the fates have a hand in this. Or you know, my life would really, really be sucking if you didn’t keep popping up. Maybe you’re a superhero in disguise,” he said, following Dean into the elevator when it arrived.

“Dude, you’re giving me too much credit here. Without me, you’d definitely be warmer, and probably a lot drier.”

They were silent as the elevator went up a few floors. Tension coursed through Dean as he looked at Castiel. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to mess things up. He could play it cautious and pretend to be someone else, or he could be himself and see where it went.

“On a wicked scale of one to ten, how wicked would you think I am if I ask you to kiss me?” he asked, his voice a little husky, his eyes locking with Castiel’s.

“Mmm, six to seven, maybe,” Castiel said, stepping closer to Dean. “How wicked would I be if I said I was really hoping I might get to kiss you tonight. Imagining it, even,” his voice dropping to a whisper as he closed the distance between them. Wrapping an arm lightly around Dean’s waist, he tilted his head and slanted his lips across Dean’s, pressing a slow, romantic kiss against them. 

“Very wick—“ The instant their lips touched, fire and ice inched through Dean’s veins. He closed his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and drew him down, kissing him back with all the heat the alpha had stirred inside him. Castiel’s scent had been driving him crazy, but God, the way he tasted, the way he kissed, the things Dean had imagined paled in comparison. Giving a soft groan, he carded his fingers through Castiel’s silky-soft, wet hair, wanting the moment to last forever.

The omega continued to shock and amaze Castiel. He’d just started to deepen the kiss when the omega wrapped his arms around him and tugged him down. It was like lightning sparking between them. Dean’s scent was dizzying and arousing, sweetly fragrant, and amazingly enticing. Dean’s groan was his undoing. Before Castiel quite thought about it, he released the luggage and wrapped his other arm around Dean, pulling him up against him. Dean’s lips parted and Castiel’s tongue delved inside, immediately tangling and warring with Dean’s. He moaned into their kiss, feeling Dean’s fingers running through his hair. 

When the elevator door opened, it took Castiel a moment for the sound to register. He finally broke their kiss, panting and half-hard. “That was amazing,” he whispered, sliding his foot out to keep the door open. His gaze was locked with Dean’s. Dean’s eyes were a blazing green, pupils large, lips plump from kissing. He was staggeringly beautiful to Castiel, making his breath all but catch in his chest. The man’s taste was like honey or the finest whiskey. It was absolutely exquisite. “Shall we go to your apartment and free up the elevator for others?” he suggested, finally moving one hand from around Dean and grabbing the luggage.

“What others?” Dean breathlessly asked. His world was still rocking under his feet and he put a hand out, pressing it against the elevator wall to steady himself. He blinked and almost groaned at the intensity of Castiel’s lust-glazed stare. “Yeah, getting arrested isn’t part of the plan,” he finally said.

They made it to his door and despite wanting to whisk the alpha right inside, he was unable to fit the key into the slot, and dropped the keys with a clatter. “Ah, I’m not usually this clumsy.” Grasping a handful of Castiel’s wet shirt, he pulled him close and kissed him lightly, his tongue barely invading the alpha’s mouth. Stepping back, he took a breath and picked the keys up. “Let’s try this again.”

Castiel watched as Dean took a moment to get the key in the door and get it unlocked. Desire rocketed through him and he was about to step in and help when Dean finally managed to open the door and turn on a light. 

Castiel followed him inside the small one-bedroom apartment. A forest green couch faced a blank wall which was painted white, a coffee table sitting in front of the couch with a couple coasters scattered on it. There was a small decorative dining room table pushed against a window, three tall-backed red chairs pushed under it. The floor under the table and around the kitchen looked like wood and the carpet in the rest of living area was a soft brown. The kitchen walls tiled in blues and browns, and while it was petite, it held all the necessities and still had a bit of counter space to work from. A utility closet door was ajar and Castiel could see the stacked washer/dryer inside it. A door led into a bathroom and he could see a closed door inside there which he suspected led to the bedroom which was probably on the other side of the large, white wall that a TV projector was pointed at.

Setting the luggage and his duffel beside the door, he gave Dean a smile. “It’s a really nice place,” he said as Dean shut the door, locking the deadbolt and sliding the chain in place. The omega stripped off the coat Castiel had loaned him and Castiel removed his own suit jacket and hung it on a hook by the door, water dripping from them. He turned back to Dean, wanting to kiss him again, licking his lips.

He’d bet the alpha played a mean game of poker, but right now, his expression was not hard to read. When his gaze dropped to Dean’s mouth, the omega swore his lips tingled.

“Yes,” Dean whispered, heat pooling low in his gut. “Yes, it’s a nice place, and yes, you may kiss me,” he explained, taking a step towards Castiel, needing to breathe in his scent and to taste his sweet lips again.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, he pulled the omega close, fire coursing through him before he even pressed his lips to Dean’s. When he did, when Dean’s scent accosted him with renewed strength, desire raced through him. Their tongues tangled intensely, then gently, then warred again. Sliding his hands along the wet cotton of dean’s t-shirt, he pulled it up, caressing damp, cool skin.

“You’re soaked,” Castiel murmured between kisses. “I should let you change.” Even as he said the words, he found it hard to release Dean. The omega’s kisses were beyond intoxicating. They were addictive and he couldn’t seem to get enough.

Castiel’s warm fingertips left trails of fire across Dean’s bare skin. His soft moan turned into a protest at the idea that he should go change. He took a step closer, plastering himself against Castiel. The firm bulge in the alpha’s pants now pressing against him made his head spin. He put his own arms around Castiel’s waist, his hands cupping the alpha’s ass as he walked him slowly backwards.

“You’re wet. I’m wet. How about we just get these clothes off?” His eyes locked with Castiel’s. “Be the wicked alpha to my wicked omega?” 

Castiel blew out a breath. Certainly, he’d slept with his share of rebellious omega. He had no problem with an omega who knew what they wanted, either. But this _felt_ different. Deeper. More intimate. “I want you. I want us, this, to happen. I want to be wicked. I want you to be wicked, but I want to make clear, you can say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ at any point and I’ll listen. Might take a minute to register, you might have to say it twice, but I’ll listen.”

He kissed Dean again and began pulling up his t-shirt, only breaking from the kiss long enough to strip it free of his body. 

The instant their bodies separated, Dean felt a distinct sense of loss. An ache. When his shirt came off, he shivered. He stared wantonly at Castiel, unable to filter his thoughts and words, whether or not they put the alpha off.

“I ain’t saying no, Cas. I want you. I want to be with you. These eyes,” he pointed at his own eyes, “they’re saying ‘go.’ My scent... green light. Now come warm up in the shower with me,” he added, reaching out and unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt as he walked backwards, tugging the alpha with him towards the bathroom, never looking away from Castiel’s blazing blue eyes.

Castiel followed Dean, needing to touch him as badly as he needed to breathe. It felt like when an alpha’s heat hit, except his mind was sharp. There was no desperate need to have sex with any omega in reach. No. It was need for one omega. This omega.

“I’ll go wherever you want,” he said, desires coiling in his stomach, tightening his abdomen as the heat blossomed lower. Dean was slender at the waist, but muscular for an omega, with broad shoulders that might look out of place on another. On him it was chiseled perfection.

Reaching out, his fingers brushed over that golden flesh, lightly skimming Dean’s nipples and feeling them bead into hard rocks immediately. He traced down his chest, finally coming to rest on the waistband of Dean’s jeans. He fumbled with the button at Dean’s pants as Dean finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted an omega like I want you. No, I know I haven’t. You twist me up inside and set me on fire,” Castiel said, yanking the waistband to bring their bodies colliding together. Kissing him desperately, his hands continued to work at getting Dean’s pants open. 

Dean’s gasp was muffled by Castiel’s mouth against his. The alpha’s kiss was hot and demanding, just like Dean needed. He slid his hand up Castiel’s muscle-corded abs and chest, his stomach clenching at the surge of heat that ran through him. Groaning, he cupped the side of Castiel’s face, his palm rubbing against his strong jawline and light stubble as their mouths moved desperately against each other.

Only when he’d run completely out of breath did Dean pull away slightly and tug Castiel’s shirt off. A downwards glance showed Castiel had managed to undo his jeans for him. “There must be something in the air. I’ve never brought an alpha home,” he said. “I never wanted anyone like I want... need you now.”

Dean reached into the shower, turning it on, then moved back into Castiel’s arms, kissing him and rubbing up against him. The alpha’s scent spiked, making Dean dizzy with desire. “Cas,” he groaned, his fingers digging into the alpha’s shoulders.

 _Adelfi psychi._ The Greek words echoed in Castiel’s mind. Aristotle had put forth the mythos of soulmates. _Adelfi Psychi._ But that was insane. He and Dean barely knew each other. Dean said he had never brought an alpha home before, and Castiel didn’t typically do more than a bit of kissing on a first date unless it was a rare one-night stand. But this didn’t feel anything like a one-night stand.

He couldn’t bring himself to release Dean all the way as he undid his own belt and pants one-handed. Taking a small step back from Dean, he began dropping kisses below Dean’s lower lip, then along Dean’s jaw and neck. He focused along the scent glands. The omega’s scent was astoundingly heady and sexy. It took effort to move on, to move down his chest as his hands dropped to that narrow waist. As he kissed his way down he began pulling down Dean’s pants and shorts.

Each time Castiel’s lips touched down and lingered on his sensitive skin, Dean could barely breathe at the intense pleasure pulsating from the point of contact. The anticipation of the next kiss, and the next one, was killing him. When hot lips pressed against his abs, he gripped Castiel’s shoulders for support. “Feels amazing,” he blurted out, his body humming with desire.

Castiel practically held his breath as he freed Dean’s cock from his briefs. It was already hard and angled, ready for attention with come leaking from its tip. The head was flushed red and swollen and Castiel couldn’t resist. Wrapping one hand around it, he leaned in and licked over the tip. Sweet and salty, with a distinct tang he had never tasted in an omega. It made his stomach flutter. What the hell?

The back of Castiel’s head was visible in the mirror, but once the alpha’s hand closed around him, Dean’s vision blurred. He gave a soft groan, then hissed at the heat flaring inside him when Castiel’s flicked his tongue against his cock. He was sure he’d never, ever, experienced such intense pleasure and need. Not even when he was in heat.

Dropping to his knees, Castiel finished pushing Dean’s pants down to pool around his ankles. He slid his hand along Dean’s cock as he sucked the tip into his mouth. He couldn’t help but groan his approval. He toyed with the slit, twirling his tongue around it and around the crown, pausing long enough to suck now and again as his hand pump along the silken steel Dean’s cock had become. God, he could do this all night.

Dean ran his hands along Castiel’s broad shoulders and back, trying to concentrate on the sensation of powerful muscles shifting under his palms. But as Castiel’s tongue worked magic on his cock, a dull, but insistent throbbing in his core had Dean groaning and guiding his tip to the alpha’s mouth. “Take me inside your mouth,” he said, his breath ragged. “Please. Need it.” He tried to force his fingers to relax, not wanting to leave marks on Castiel’s shoulders.

Moving both hands to Dean’s hips, Castiel sucked his cock all the way into his mouth. He began to hum as he began a slowly increasing rhythm up and down Dean’s dick his lips wrapped tightly around it. With precision, he curled his tongue against that sensitive bottom vein as he moved. Once the rhythm was set, he eased his hold on Dean’s hips, giving him freedom to move as he wanted. 

An oath slipped past Dean’s lips as he leaned back and was taken for the ride of his life. Satin-soft, wet lips surrounded his cock, sliding over its sensitive shaft. The wet heat of Castiel’s mouth closed around him, his tongue and throat contracting, intensifying the gnawing deep in the pit of his stomach. Despite his efforts, Dean’s hips jerked forward, his control slipping away with each new wave of pleasure crashing through him. “God Cas, what are you doing to me?” he groaned, his fingers kneading into Castiel’s shoulders. 

Hot steam filled the small bathroom, curling and tightening around them. Clouding the mirror so all Dean could see was their shadows in endless motion.

“Ungh… need to stop or I’m gonna come,” he warned, one hand running through Castiel’s hair and gripping it. 

Castiel pulled off and looked up at Dean. “So, come if you want. We’ve got all night,” he said, and returned to licking and sucking on Dean’s tip. He watched Dean to see if that’s what he wanted.

When their gazes locked, all the air in Dean’s lungs were sucked out. He gave a shudder, and drew in a deliberate breath. “You are a wicked, wicked, alpha,” he declared. “Can’t decide if I want you to kiss me or to finish me off.” His chest rose and fell. Just when the hell had he become so indecisive?

Since Dean was feeling uncertain, Castiel grinned and then sucked Dean’s dick back into his mouth, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He began sliding up and down Dean’s cock, determined to make the omega come. He began humming again to help him along. He wondered absently if Dean’s eyes would cross or roll back, or both, when he came.

Was that laughter in the alpha’s eyes? “Your turn will come,” Dean threatened, before he was transported to a place between heaven and hell, where he had zero control. Unintelligible words spilled from his lips as he clung onto Castiel while fires blazed wildly inside him. “Oh God, Cas,” he cried out, gripping the alpha’s shoulder as he bowed back, eyes still locked on Castiel’s face. His teeth sank into his plump lower lip and his eyes glazed over as he erupted deep inside the heat of Castiel’s mouth.

With his mouth full of Dean’s cock, he couldn’t laugh or comment on Dean’s threat, but that had just made him work that much harder. Dean’s cry cut right through him, hearing Dean call out his name inflamed him in a way new to his experience. Like igniting a spiderweb of fire throughout his entire body. Seeing the omega bite his lip and then the come erupting into his mouth and down his throat. The taste was amazing to him, a flavor like no other.

After milking Dean dry, he got to his feet, shoving his pants down and kicking off his shoes as he stepped free of the last vestiges of his clothes. His own cock was stiff and erect, practically curled up against his abs. He closed the distance between them. “That help warm you up, beautiful?” he asked, licking his lips, his gaze slipping briefly from Dean’s gorgeous green eyes to his lips. The imprint of Dean’s teeth was still just visible. 

“Who needs heating blankets and hot water bottles with you around? Handsome,” Dean added, kicking off his own shoes the rest of his clothes. Stepping into Castiel’s arms, he pressed his stomach against the alpha’s thick arousal. “You’re incredible,” he said. “Seriously, not sure I’m not dreaming this up.” Tilting his head back, he drew Castiel down for a kiss, as they stepped into the shower. God, the man tasted good to him. Incredibly, unbelievably good. 

Finally breaking from the kiss and looking down into Dean’s face, Castiel smiled. “I feel the same way. You’re amazing. The way you smell. The way you taste. The way you feel in my arms. How strikingly beautiful you are. I feel like you’re too good to be true. Like I’m asleep on the plane still and dreaming all this, and I’m afraid I’ll wake up.” The warm water cascaded over them both. It felt fresh and crisp and just seemed to re-energize Castiel. “I never believed in love at first sight. But maybe… maybe there’s something to it.”

“If I say ‘yes,’ you’re going to legit think I’m some sort of gold digger, and if I say ‘no,’ I’ll be lying. So, I’m just gonna shut up and put my mouth to other uses.” Dean kissed the corner of Castiel’s mouth, then feathered kisses down along his jaw and neck. He took his time, lingering over his scent gland, licking it and lightly sucking his skin. The alpha’s scent was heady, even in the shower with the water running. Dean groaned, and moved lower, down his chest. He stepped back a little, then swirled his tongue around Castiel’s nipple, teasing it.

Castiel couldn’t help the small groans of pleasure escaping him at the way Dean’s mouth and tongue whispered over him. When Dean reached his nipple, his breath caught and his hand went to the back of Dean’s head, his fingers combing through the short locks. “If Grams doesn’t approve of you, I’ll be a pauper. And I don’t give a shit. So, no, no gold-digging thoughts. You might have to support me for a bit until I find another job if that happens,” he said. Tilting his head back, the water flowed onto his face and cascaded down to shower Dean’s head.

Dean laughed. “We’re just dating, even if we’re doing things in reverse. So if she hates me, there’s still hope for you.” Sliding his mouth across wet skin, he gave all of his attention to Castiel’s other nipple, teasing it into a tight bud and sucking on it.

“You really think I can ever consider losing you, now that I’ve found you?” Castiel murmured. “I’m a stubborn cuss. Even if we’re just reverse dating.” He chuckled, liking the term. “I wonder if there’s a reverse mating in our future. That comes after dating, right? Oh, Jesus,” he groaned as Dean worked on his other nipple. Without meaning to, he rubbed his cock harder into Dean’s washboard abs.

“Reverse mating?” Dean chuckled. “Sounds like a recipe for a disaster,” he said. “You don’t even know me.” Although he held a conversation as if they were sitting across from each other at a table, he moved his hips in circles, his abs pressing back, undulating against Castiel’s rock hard erection. “I could be psychotic. Or a selfish bastard. Or obsessively jealous. Might have a really bad temper that I’m hiding.” 

“So could I. And you already know I have a temper. Of course, if you read the email, you’d understand why she pissed me off.” Castiel couldn’t help but wriggle his hips at the way Dean was giving his cock pressure. “Mmm, that feels so good. Okay, so what’s your favorite color? I like green. Just like your eyes.” Slowly, he began running his hands over Dean’s body, exploring and caressing every inch he could reach.

“And now we’re playing reverse finding out about each other?” Dean’s laugh was cut short by the unexpected bolt of heat from Castiel’s touches. “I don’t have a favorite. But I’m warming up to blue real fast.” He pushed his hand between their bodies and closed his fist around Castiel’s throbbing cock. He squeezed and stroked him lightly. “Chinese food, or Italian?” he asked, trying not to smirk at Castiel’s reaction to his touch. “Is that one too hard? How about desserts or hills? Planes or trains?” 

When Dean’s warm hand wrapped around his engorged cock, Castiel’s knees almost went weak. Need shot through him like he was in heat. “Dear God,” he moaned, his hands stopping where they were on Dean’s body and he gripped Dean. He barely heard Dean’s questions but after a few deep breaths that helped to rebalance him, he focused on Dean’s face. “Italian, hills, depends,” he said. “Planes for speed, trains for the view. What about you my oh, so wicked omega?” he asked, his voice growing rough.

“Ditto.” Each upward stroke of his hand stretched silky hot skin tight over its stiff, hard core. As Castiel’s cock swelled impossibly thicker, Dean swayed closer, his heart pounding at the alpha’s reactions to him. He swallowed hard, concentrating on breathing for a few heartbeats. “Hand job or blow job?” he asked, his voice husky. “Before you ask, I like combos.”

Before the alpha could answer, Dean was already on his knees in the small, tight space, practically between Castiel’s legs. He looked up, eyes locking with Castiel’s as he stroked him a few more times and lightly pressed his thumb in circles over his balls. “Well?” he asked, dipping his head down sideways and licking Cas’ swollen head.

Just the sight of Dean between his legs had his heart beating faster, his scent spiking. His tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth, his mouth suddenly dry. “I, ah, love blow jobs, but hand jobs are fine. Combo,” he cleared his throat, his voice going raspy. “Combos are good. You like giving combos or getting combos?” he asked, keeping his gaze on Dean. He couldn’t help imagining those plump lips wrapped tightly around his dick.

Dean swirled Castiel’s tip over his open mouth, pulsing his tongue against hard flesh. How could the alpha taste as good as he smelled? Lightly sucking on his tip, he pulled his mouth away. He gently continued to squeeze the base of Castiel’s cock. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to _love_ giving _you_ a combo.”

“Pretty sure I’m going to love getting one from you,” Castiel said, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair. Every time Dean’s hand closed around the area where his knot would expand a mild jolt went through him. The head of his cock had grown super sensitive and he craved having Dean’s mouth back on it. “So come on, show me what you’ve got, my wicked omega,” he teased.

“Challenge accepted.” Dean pressed almost too chaste kisses along the underside of Castiel’s cock, slowly working his way up to his tip. He took his time licking around the hard seam of his head, sometimes sucking on its edge, until it throbbed against his lips. Taking pity on the alpha, he wrapped his lips around his tip and sucked on it, using his tongue to give him additional pressure. He stroked his base lightly, but when a hard rim formed and started to swell, his entire body reacted, his stomach clenching at the thought of the alpha’s knot. Groaning around Castiel’s tip, he started to bob his head up and down, taking more and more of the alpha inside his mouth. He’d wanted to give him pleasure, but he’d never imagined the soul-consuming heat vibrating through him. 

Castiel tried to focus on Dean, to watch his every move, but the more Dean worked him, the more his gaze lost focus and sometimes his eyes completely shut. It was painful ecstasy the way Dean’s tongue danced against his need, the way soft lips brushed over his hypersensitized skin. He tried to keep his hips still but failed now and again as the need to thrust, to bury his cock in Dean’s mouth or elsewhere rocked his world.

Feeling his knot begin to blow, he groaned. Finally, finally Dean was beginning to swallow him down. “That’s it, baby, need it, need you so damned bad,” he crooned, starting to thrust a bit now. Such lovely heat--both inside him and inside Dean’s mouth.  
Dean took him deeper, sucking and squeezing him, every sound and praise from the alpha driving him on. Time lost meaning. There was just the two of them, the sound of the water, and groans of pleasure. He could have gone on forever, if the ache in his jaw hadn’t brought him back. He slowly pulled off Castiel’s cock, stretched his jaw from side to side, and opened his mouth again, lifting his face to let his mouth fill with warm water. This time, he guided the head of Castiel’s cock to his inner cheek, repeatedly pushing it against his cheek, giving him as much pressure as he needed.

A tiny, timeless slice of heaven. That’s what Castiel categorized it as. Dean working him while words, some sensical, some probably not, spilled from him. His wicked omega was more than a little talented. When Dean pulled off though, he strangled back his complaint, watching as Dean stretched his jaw. Castiel’s brow furrowed as Dean filled his mouth with hot water, thinking maybe he didn’t like Castiel’s flavor. Instead of spitting the water out, Castiel found his cock re-buried in Dean’s mouth, hot water a new sensation for his cock. Dean’s tongue helped guide and give pressure to him as he thrust. 

By the time Castiel’s thrusts became less controlled, Dean’s jaw had relaxed. He allowed the water to spill from between his lips and sucked Castiel down, letting him bottom out at his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, working him harder and faster, his fist closing more and more tightly around his now swelled knot. His own need consumed him. The need to drive the alpha to the brink. The need to taste him, to swallow down every drop he would give him. To take him to heaven and back, just as Castiel had done for him.

Dean’s tightening hand on his knot kept pushing Castiel further and further down the path. His own steady rhythm faltered now and again when Dean gave an extra squeeze, or moved his tongue into a new position. It constantly kept Castiel guessing. There was no guesswork though when it came to how thorough and efficient Dean was. Castiel’s shoulder muscles tightened, then his abs, then his ass cheeks. 

“Coming!” He managed to just get the warning out in case Dean wanted to pull off, but Dean didn’t and the next thing he knew was flashes of white light behind his eyes as he exploded, coming so hard down Dean’s throat he was practically dizzy from it. “Holy crap,” he gasped as his muscles trembled from the exertion of the mind-blowing orgasm.

Dean swallowed every drop of come before letting Castiel slip from between his lips. He took a few deep breaths before bracing his hands against the tile walls and pulling himself up. “Combo it is,” he panted, brushing his mouth along Castiel’s neck. He reached for the faucet and turned it, stopping the steady flow of water. 

Wrapping his arms securely around Dean’s waist, Castiel tugged him up against him. “You look just a tad smug,” he said, kissing Dean’s temple while Dean’s lips were at his neck. “Your jaw and knees okay? Felt like you gave me a blow job that lasted just shy of forever.”

“I did, didn’t I?” He gave a small laugh. “It takes two to tango, and you’re a helluva _dancer._.” Tilting his head back, he looked into Castiel’s eyes. They’d darkened to almost black just a short time ago, but now they were back to an amazing shade of sky blue. “Now. Would you like me to whip up an incredible _microwaved_ dinner, or should I order from an Italian restaurant and we can eat in bed?” 

“I think you’ve done enough of serving me food today, don’t you? Why don’t you order in. Lasagna, ravioli, spaghetti, fettuccine, cannoli. Whatever sounds good. Any of that strike your fancy?” Castiel asked, reaching out for a towel. He began running it over Dean’s back, slowly and methodically, almost like a bit of a massage. 

“Mmm. Pie,” he said. “Lasagna and salad, wine, you, pie, and you again. In that order, that’s what I fancy.” He kissed Castiel as the alpha dried him off, and they stepped out of the shower together.

*

They’d eaten in bed, made love in bed, watched TV in bed, and made love again. It was past noon the next day when Dean finally got out of bed and went to make them coffee.

The hard knock on the door had him rubbing his eyes and half blindly getting to it. “Sebastien,” he blinked, wondering what the alpha who simply brushed him aside and walked into the apartment was doing there. Then it hit him. “Oh crap. Breakfast.” He winced. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“No problem, Darling, we’ll make it a brunch, even if I did look ridiculous holding a table at the busiest time of day at the cafe,” Sebastian answered teasingly, measuring Dean’s rumpled and just-roused appearance.

“About that, I’ve got company,” Dean said, surprised he didn’t feel his cheeks color at the admission. As he’d told Castiel, he’d never brought anyone home before, so it seemed strange that he wasn’t embarrassed in the least. 

“I see that,” Sebastian said, staring at the other alpha standing in the hall doorway, clad only in a towel slung low around his waist. It was obvious the other alpha was staking his claim on Dean’s time. 

“Don’t worry, Darling, he’s not really my type,” Sebastien told the alpha looking back at Dean. “You’re full of surprises today.” Moving a step closer, he leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear, “I approve. Call me and tell me every delicious detail.” Sebastian took another long look at Castiel, from head to toe. “Sorry for the interruption, Darling. If this doesn’t work out with Dean, mmm-mmm, I’m in twenty-two B,” he said.

“Get out,” Dean half-growled, half-laughed as the alpha left with a flourish, pulling the door shut behind him. He looked over at Cas, and gave a shrug. “My neighbor, Sebastien.”

“I’ll get dressed,” Castiel said, walking over to his luggage by the door and opening it, pulling out some shorts, jeans and a dark blue tee. “So, correct me if I’m wrong, but he’s an omega-alpha? An alpha attracted to other alphas?” Castiel asked. The guy came across as omega, sounded sort of omega-like, but his scent was more alpha than not. There hadn’t been any alpha-posturing by the guy, even if he was just a friend of Dean’s. Alphas were by nature a possessive lot and protective of omegas if they had any sort of relationship, even a platonic one.

“Yeah. He’s a friend and I forgot we had breakfast plans. Hope you didn’t mind getting ogled, but hello, you in just a towel, totally ogleablel.” He licked his lips and did some ogling of his own. “You can’t blame the guy.”

“I sort of assumed he was a friend, and no, I don’t mind the ogling.” Standing up, he whipped off the towel. “There, now you can ogle properly,” he said as he smirked, stepping into his shorts and jeans. He didn’t put the tee on but carried it with him over to the table. He drew in a deep breath. “Ahhh, that coffee smells good. Where would you like to do dinner tonight? And when do you have to return to work?”

Giving him a light kiss, Dean poured the coffee. Putting some milk into his mug, he followed up with some sugar. “I have today and tomorrow off, and I go back to work the next day, at night, so I have two and a half days. How about we take sandwiches to Central Park, they should have music from six tonight,” he suggested. “You, ah, you’ll be coming back home with me tonight?” He hoped the alpha’s question meant that’s what he intended.

“So long as you want me to come back, I most certainly would love to come back and spend another night with you.” Hearing his phone chirp at him, he headed to the bedroom and retrieved it from the nightstand where it was plugged in to charge. As he walked back, he called up the newest message and scowled. “Shit. You made me completely forget about dinner with Grams.” He scrubbed his face. “We can do a light lunch if you’d like. And I’d still like to come back here tonight.” Just the thought of leaving Dean’s side made his stomach want to twist. 

“I would love for you to come back,” Dean quickly answered. He reached out to massage Castiel’s shoulders. “It’s going to be fine. You said you’ve done well for the family business and no one else is all that interested in your position, right? She’s not going to waste an _asset_ and turn the reins over to someone else. Just tell her the truth. Tell her you haven’t found the right omega.” A tight, uncomfortable fist formed inside his stomach. The thought of Castiel with any other omega hurt, which was crazy as hell since he’d known the man for less than 48 hours. 

“Then she’ll find one for me.” He stared at Dean. “Besides, maybe I think I have. You know. Found the right omega. I know I don’t want to even think about leaving you alone for dinner. That I want you beside me. Wherever dinner is. Crazy, huh,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed, but knowing it was the God’s honest truth. He wanted Dean and felt a desperate need to keep Dean at his side. _Adelfi psychi. Soulmates,_ his mind whispered.

“Me?” Dean asked softly. It was crazy, and yet it wasn’t. His pulse was suddenly erratic and he could barely think past the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

Castiel nodded. “I’ve been with other omegas and none made me feel like I feel when I’m with you. Like I’m in heat when I know I’m not. An electricity goes through me just thinking about you. The way you taste--it’s _different_. It’s heaven. Your scent is unique and exotic.” Reaching out, he took Dean’s hand, and felt the now familiar jump in his heart rate, that rush of electricity and fire through him. “Do you feel that? Have you… ever felt that with anyone else?” he asked, almost afraid of Dean’s answer. What if his mind was playing tricks on him or something?

“I do,” Dean admitted, fire racing through his veins at the simple touch of their hands. “And no, I haven’t felt like this with anyone else. Ever. Not even in a dream.” He licked his lips. “It hurts to think about you leaving. Of this ending. But it also feels like a dream, you know? Is it real? Is it because you want it to be real? I… I’m irrationally jealous of your next omega.” 

“And the thought of you with another alpha has my hackles ready to rise. No, this isn’t because I’d love to get Grams off my back.” He waved his free hand dismissively. “Because I’m not going to let her push me into a mating I don’t want.” Capturing both of Dean’s hands, he looked into Dean’s eyes. “I want this. We barely know each other, but we wouldn’t if it was an arranged mating. Let’s try… let’s try six months. Together. Engaged. Or you know… you could just marry me.” He felt his face flush red. This was lunacy.

“Oh God,” Dean grimaced. “You’re going to prove my family right, aren’t you? They’ll think they were right all along, that I need an alpha to make it.” He gripped Castiel’s hands. “I hate the thought, but hell if this isn’t love.” His own cheeks warmed, but he wasn’t going to play mind games. Not with a straight shooter like Castiel. “I’m not going to let them push me out of a marriage contract that I do want. I want you. It’s crazy. It’s the stuff of one of my movies, but I know what I want,” Dean said. “Still, you probably should kiss me now, before I get cold feet.” Already, he was leaning in and slanting his mouth across Castiel’s.

“I think you’ve proven you don’t need an alpha to make it,” Castiel said, accepting the kiss, needing it almost like he needed to breathe. When they finally broke apart, he smiled at Dean. “I fully support you continuing to work if that’s what you want, but I would love it if you’d take a job with my company, travel with me, and work at my side. But the choice is yours. _If_ we can stand to be away from each other for any length of time.” He chuckled ruefully. Stories said that soulmates often felt the need to stay close to one another. 

“You literally don’t think we can be apart?” Dean asked, his eyebrows rising at the notion. “Wait a minute, you think we’re--” He stared at Castiel and couldn’t find any words to dispute the notion. “But everyone says it’s a myth.”

“Probably,” Castiel said. “But everyone’s _heard_ of love at first sight. That would be a soulmate kind of thing, right? And the not being apart--I know I feel like I don’t want to be far from you. But reality is there will be times we have to be. Or maybe the insane urge that I need to stay close to you will ease once we’re officially mated. Maybe I’m scared some other alpha will steal you away.” He smirked at Dean but wasn’t entirely kidding about that insecurity. Like Dean being jealous over an omega Castiel hadn’t met, he was jealous and ready to fight an alpha Dean hadn’t yet met either.

“Soulmate.” Dean tried the words out and knew in his gut that’s what they were. “Okay. Not freaking out. It’s a good thing, right? Right,” he answered himself. “What if I hadn’t agreed to take Jerry’s place on the flight? Or what if you’d been nice to him? Then this, we’d never have happened?” He let out a breath, trying not to be terrified by the notion. 

“What makes you think we wouldn’t have noticed each other on the plane? And then we ran into each other at the crosswalk. No,” Castiel said, shaking his head. “I think we would have found each other. Might just have taken longer. I mean, I fly a lot of places and you’re a flight attendant. We would have met, somehow. And we did meet. That’s all that’s important.” Castiel stood up and pulled on his shirt, then walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a silken handkerchief and fiddled with it for a minute then came back to Dean’s side and got down on one knee. Holding out a “flower” made from the kerchief, he cleared his throat. “Dean, will you marry me?” 

The corners of Dean’s lips curved upwards at the sight of the impromptu flower. He couldn’t think of a more romantic, or a more perfect gesture. “Oh, hell yes, Mr. Novak, I, Dean Winchester, will marry you,” he said, accepting the flower. “And no, it didn’t escape my attention, that this was a reverse introduction. I mean seriously, who else but us would exchange our names _after_ the marriage proposal?” 

His shoulders shook with laughter as he joined Castiel on the floor, coming down onto his knees and throwing himself into the alpha’s arms. Neither of them had wanted to get pushed into a marriage contract, and now, both of them desperately wanted to be married. “Strap on your seatbelt, it’s gonna be one helluva ride,” he declared, his mouth finding his alpha’s.

*

They ate a light lunch at a small cafe and then Castiel, holding Dean’s hand, whisked him into a mid-sized jewelry store.

“We need engagement rings,” he told the saleswoman who approached. Squeezing Dean’s hand, they followed her over to the ring case. “We’ll probably go with two sets eventually,” Castiel told Dean. “A simple set of engagement-wedding bands for when we’re traveling to certain destinations abroad, so as not to draw attention of thieves, and then fancy sets for other times. So take a look. What strikes your fancy in the way of engagement rings?” he asked, tapping on the glass over some large solitaire diamonds designed for omegas, matched with bands for the alpha. 

As Dean looked over some of the sets, he couldn’t help noticing that the few rings marked with price tags were way beyond his pockets and the others were no doubt even costlier. He shifted, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What about these?” the saleswoman behind the counter asked, pulling out a set of rings. The one meant for his finger had a large diamond, which he was certain Castiel could afford. The problem was that he was afraid to even ask how much the plainer ring meant for his alpha would cost. “Ah,” he bit his lip. 

Castiel smiled and gave Dean a nod, turning to the saleswoman. “Dean is a little stressed at all the unknown expenses ahead of us. Wedding, honeymoon, all of that. I think we should just go with some simple sterling silver rings for now. Maybe a nice plain narrow band for me, and something with a small diamond for him. Once we have a better idea of what we want in wedding rings, we can come back in and select engagement rings that will complement the wedding rings we decide on.” He looked at Dean. “What do you think? We can go gold if you’d prefer, but simple sterling silver would be nicely durable when we’re in the Amazon or Mongolia or wherever.”

“I like silver,” Dean said in a rushed breath, reaching for Castiel’s hand. “Can we look at some flat bands?” he asked. 

She brought out several models, laying them on green felt. Dean picked out two which he liked. Then he picked up the one with beveled edges and a brushed silver center. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I like it,” Castiel said, evaluating it. “We aren’t as likely to catch the rings on things either which makes them very practical. Shall we try them on?” Taking the ring meant for Dean, he carefully slid it on his finger. It was a little loose, but he still felt a thrill go through him as he put it on Dean’s finger. He was engaged! To the beautiful omega beside him.

“Don’t worry, we have them in several sizes,” the saleswoman said, glancing at the ring and opening a drawer behind the counter. She pulled out two more rings of the same style. Placing one in Castiel’s hand she said. “Here. I think this will fit him.”

Castiel switched it out. “What do you think?” he asked Dean. “We can get one with a stone in it if you’d like.” He pointed to a few flat rings similar in style to what Dean had selected but with colored semi-precious stones.

Dean was going to go for the plain when the saleswoman pushed a platinum ring with a small, flat sapphire on it across the counter towards him. “Blue is my new favorite color,” he said, smiling a little and holding his hand out for Castiel. 

“We’ve got a blue diamond one as well,” she said, but Dean was looking at Castiel and not diverted by her offer of an even more expensive ring.

“I like sapphires, too,” Castiel said, slipping the ring on Dean’s finger. “That looks really nice on you,” he said approvingly. It had just a splash of flash without being overstated and the brushed metal along the middle made the sapphire stand out a little more. The beveled edge caught the overhead lights, glinting demurely. 

Dean smiled. “I think it’s the one,” he said. He picked up the matching ring without a stone, and pushed it onto Castiel’s finger. A jolt went through him, his lips parted, but he managed to keep the word _mine_ from slipping out. God, that would have been embarrassing. Putting his own ringed hand next to Castiel’s, he sought out the alpha’s gaze.

“Perfect. Take a picture of our hands and send it to your parents. They should be told first. And,” Castiel glanced at the saleswoman’s name tag, “Sharice might be kind enough to take a picture of the happy couple.”

“Of course,” she said, taking the phone Dean offered her. She took a picture of their joined hands, and then one of them standing together.

“Would you mind taking one of us outside, by the fountain?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be happy to, while Alice packages these up for you.”

“No need, we’ll keep them on,” Dean said.

“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to let you out of the store with them before--”

“Of course,” Dean said. “I meant after we pay.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand, then they each took out their credit cards to pay for each others’ rings. 

*

After the doorman let them into the imposing art deco style building, they took the elevator up to the penthouse. Dean wondered whether Castiel lived in a place like this. He didn’t even know where the man’s home was. He didn’t know a lot of things.

He took a deep breath. “She’s going to think this is a con,” he said. “She’s not gonna buy the truth. I mean one question about which side of the bed you prefer, or where you buy your clothes, and I won’t have an answer.”

“Actually, not knowing much about my family is probably a bonus,” he said wryly. “Just so you know, I had a younger brother, Adrian, an omega, but he was killed with his mate in a car accident. Drunk driver. My dad’s an accountant and takes care of the finances. Mom is a lounge singer. Gramps drowned in Africa, hunting for some treasure. Grams is Ms. Regina Novak. And if my Grams knows which side of the bed I sleep on, just, ewww. So stop worrying,” he told Dean, leaning in and kissing him. They were still kissing when the door slid open.

“Castiel Novak, although this is quite an entrance, it isn’t very good form, is it?”

Dean practically jumped away from Castiel to see a petite, steel-gray haired woman, with her hair pinned up as if it had just been done, and sharp blue eyes that stared deep into his soul. 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and guided him out of the elevator. “Two people in love tend to kiss. A lot.” He gave a bow to his grandmother. “Grams, may I present my intended, Dean Winchester.”

Although he’d been avoiding her gaze as he tried to recover his sensibilities, Dean was forced to look at her. An omega! The family matriarch was on omega. Just like that, amazement and delight replaced embarrassment and trepidation. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Novak,” Dean said, meaning every word. 

“Is it? You two did appear at 8 o’clock on the dot, and not a moment earlier. As if a fate worse than death awaited,” she said pointedly, though she did shake Dean’s hand. Her sharp gaze immediately focused on the ring on Dean’s finger.

“You always told me punctuality was the sign of a well-organized businessman,” Castiel said. “And that showing up early to a dinner is rude in case things haven’t gone as planned and the host isn’t ready.” He held his hand out for his grandmother to examine his ring. “Go ahead, look.”

She took him up on his offer and looked carefully at the ring. “A bit plain, but it suits you,” she said. Her gaze moved back to Dean’s finger. “Surely he would have wanted something with a bit more, what do they call it these days? Right, ‘bling.’”

Laughter welled up inside Dean, who tried to cough to cover it.

“Something amuses you?” she asked.

Dean gave a self-conscious laugh, but copped to it. “Only in a good way. I wanted this ring because of the color of the stone. And I’m not real blingy, but Cas has threatened to get something shinier for the wedding.”

“Besides, we’ll need something practical and discreet to wear when we travel,” Castiel said. “These are perfect for that. We still might go easy on the bling for wedding rings. Maybe a platinum infinity ring with sapphires or blue diamonds?” he suggested to Dean, then turned back to his grandmother. “We’ve honestly just started contemplating what we might want in the way of wedding rings. We haven’t even set a date or settled on a venue. Babe, can I get you a drink? Water? Wine? A mixed drink?” 

“A glass of white wine, please,” Dean said, flashing his alpha a smile. 

“I’ll have half a glass, and not a drop more,” Regina instructed. “Have Burton help you.” With that, she threaded her arm through Dean’s and started walking him away. “Why don’t we go to the blue sitting room and have a chat.”

It wasn’t as if the petite tyrant had given him a choice, but Dean found he didn’t mind. She was no different than the thousands of passengers he’d catered to, and at least she seemed interesting, the way she kept everyone on their toes.

The room they entered was a small, intimate sitting room with a large fireplace and lots of paintings and pictures. “Great reading room,” Dean said, imagining the large windows would allow a lot of sunshine during the day. 

“Yes, it is,” she answered, releasing his arm and watching as he walked to the mantel to look at the family pictures.

“Is this your daughter?” Dean asked, pointing to a young girl, probably still in her late teens. She had dark hair and blue eyes, just like Regina and Castiel. “She’s very pretty.”

She walked over and joined him and looked at the picture. “Yes. That’s Sheila, Castiel’s aunt. Alphas. So damned headstrong. They can be so undependable at times. She went on to be an engineer.” She picked up a picture of a young man with dark hair and handed it to Dean. “Kenneth, my son. Castiel’s father. He was eleven in the picture. He took an interest in the business, thankfully.”

“Black hair and light eyes, seems to be a strong family trait,” Dean mused. “It looks like he’s trying to get away from the camera as soon as possible to try out his new bike. Christmas?” he asked, since there was a big ribbon on the bike. 

“Birthday. But his birthday is the twenty-second of December. I always tried to make his present something that stood out, separate from the holidays gifts. He loved that bike. Ken kept that bike immaculate. Washed and waxed it like it was a car. Actually, Castiel got it when he was old enough, then Adrian when ‘Steel’ wanted a ten-speed.” She led him over to the right side of the mantle. “Adrian and Castiel. Sixteen and Eighteen. Homecoming, before they left to get their dates.”

“Steel, huh?” Dean’s heart skipped a beat at how handsome Castiel looked in the picture. He didn’t remember any alphas that were as good looking in high school. His gaze moved to Adrian. “I see a lot of you in Adrian,” he said. The omega was a petite version of Castiel, and like his grandmother, had a dimple on one cheek when he smiled. “Cas told me what happened. I’m very sorry,” he said, setting the picture down. 

“Thank you. It was a terrible loss to us all. Castiel and his brother were very close. And yes, he gained the nickname ‘Steel’ from Adrian. Castiel wanted to grow up to be Superman, the Man of Steel. And Adrian had a hard time saying ‘Castiel’ when he was little and ended up just calling him ‘Steel.’ The name stuck. What about you, Dean? How’d the two of you meet?” she asked. 

He’d been worried about being questioned. Despite Castiel’s assurances, Dean feared she’d think the engagement was fake. “I’m a flight attendant. I got volunteered to ‘handle’ the difficult alpha on the flight. Turned out all he needed was a drink and an ear.” 

“How long have you been dating? He’s kept very closed mouth about you.” Her sharp gaze didn’t waver from his face.

Castiel entered with a tray of drinks. “That’s because I don’t kiss and tell when I think I might be serious about someone. Remember Veronica? I dated her for five months before I said anything. I almost didn’t bring Dean tonight. If he’d wanted to date longer before accepting my marriage proposal, all you would have heard tonight was that I might have someone to bring to the holidays and you’d just have to wait to meet my omega. But honestly Grams, within hours of meeting each other, we pretty much knew we were soulmates, even if we didn’t know much about each other.” His eyes glowed as he served Dean his wine, before giving his Grams hers. 

She raised an elegant brow at Castiel’s declaration and looked over at Dean.

“We clicked pretty much right off the bat,” Dean said, glancing and smiling at Castiel. “I wasn’t looking for anything serious. Not for another couple of years, at least. Then ‘he’ happened,” Dean said, giving a slight laugh. “Best laid plans, and all that.”

“Indeed.” She looked between the pair. “Have your parents met Castiel?”

The wine he was sipping almost went down wrong. Dean cleared his throat. “We’re going to Skype with them tomorrow. He did meet my grams on Skype earlier today.”

“You’re going to love his grams,” Castiel told her. “Or absolutely hate her. The two of you are so very much alike it’s scary,” he said with a chuckle.

Regina took a sip of her wine, studying the two. “Dean, what’s Castiel told you about the family business?”

“That you can take a flying leap if you don’t like Dean,” Castiel growled, seeing the way her sharp eyes looked at both of them. He sensed she was about to be rude to his intended. “I don’t care if you disown me. I’m marrying for love. He’s got a job and I have money saved and can find another job. If you say one rude thing to him, we’re leaving,” he warned, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you protective of anyone like that since Adrian passed,” she mused.

“Cas,” Dean bumped him lightly. “It’s fine. You answered my grams’ questions, I’ll answer hers.” He held Castiel’s gaze for a moment, then turned to her. “He did tell me a little about the business. You deal in antiques and sometimes antiquities. Oh, and that he loves his job because it means he’s basically Indiana Jones, without the hat and whip.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Indiana Jones I’m not.” He glanced at his grandmother. “Look, I love Dean. I know since we haven’t dated for at least a year, that I shouldn’t rush into marriage, blah-blah-blah, but I don’t have any doubts. He doesn’t have any schemes to take my money, hell, he insisted on buying my engagement band. So maybe just congratulate us? And be happy I found someone I love.”

Discretely, Dean caught Castiel’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Of course I’m happy for you,” Regina responded. “But this is very sudden, and as your grandmother, I’m entitled to some information.”

“Ms. Novak, you were probably expecting Castiel to be with a socialite, and I’m no socialite, but--” 

“Nonsense,” Regina cut off Dean. “A socialite would make his life miserable, demanding he be home more often yet refusing to go on business trips with him. Nowadays socialites aren’t made of the same stuff we were, you know.”

Dean’s lips quirked, but he managed to hold in a laugh. “I will do my best to keep him happy and not make him miserable.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand back, trying to calm down. His grandmother could drive him crazy at times though. “Grams, when you met Grandpa, how soon did you know? Didn’t you always say it was love at first sight? That you just knew you were meant to be together?” he asked. Maybe he’d bought into her romantic notions more than he should have as a kid, but he’d always thought it sounded so magical and romantic to meet someone and just _know_ but he hadn’t ever expected it to happen to him.

“It was love at first sight,” she conceded, her eyes shifting to a photograph on the mantel. “I’d twisted my ankle and was hobbling back to the ski lodge when he picked me up and carried me. I knew then and there.” She gave a sigh and looked back at the couple. “Despite my age, I’m not blind. I see you two care for each other.”

“We do,” Dean said. “We might have something in common. We met on the plane, but we got together after Castiel rescued me from the rain. I was on the street, it was freezing cold, and I must have looked like a drowned rat. Next thing I know, his jacket’s around my shoulders and he’s helping me with my luggage.”

“I’d been kicking myself for not getting your number and only giving you mine. So many things could have happened for us not to run into each other again,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s temple. “And I would never compare you to a drowned rat. Maybe, I don’t know, a squirrel,” he teased. “They’re cute, no matter what.” 

“Good God, Castiel, how is a squirrel a better comparison than a rat? All the works of art you could have compared him to and that is what you came up with? Tsk, tsk.” Regina raised her glass. “I’ve seen what I needed to. Congratulations to both of you, and Dean? Welcome to the family,” she said.

Castiel felt the anxiety rush out of him. He hadn’t wanted to fight with his grams over Dean, and she’d accepted him. The worst was over. He hoped. They’d just wait to tell her and everyone else how long they’d been dating at the wedding or something. He turned to Dean and hugged, then kissed him, careful not to spill either of their glasses of wine. “Thank God. Told you no one could resist you.”

“Love you, too,” Dean said, stealing another quick kiss. “Now,” he turned to Regina. “I’d love to learn a little more about you. I have questions, too.”

Regina sat back, clearly surprised at the turn of events. “Oh, he’ll do. He’ll do just fine, and better than any socialite,” she said to Castiel, her eyes shining with amusement.

*** 

Three days passed too quickly for Dean. Ordinarily, he loved his job and even though he’d been at it for a few years, he still would get butterflies of excitement in his stomach as he got into his uniform. This night, putting his clothes on was a chore. He went through the motions, giving himself a close shave, and making sure the uniform was spotless and perfectly pressed. But he didn’t care about any of it. His mind was focused on the fact that he’d be away from the man he loved.

It was a whirlwind romance. A whirlwind everything. In those few days, they’d talked to both sides of the family. Multiple times. They’d gone out with a few close friends and made their announcements to them. There had been lots of drinks, and the zoo, and museums. Now? As their cab pulled up to the airport, there was only good bye.

Dean took a deep breath. “I don’t think you should come out. I can’t be wicked in uniform, and I so, so want to be,” he said, his gaze lingering on Castiel’s lips. Like his own weren’t already slightly swollen from all of their kissing.

“You are most definitely wicked in or out of uniform,” Castiel teased. “You are a fabulous flight attendant. You’re going to meet all sorts of interesting people and have a terrific flight. And I’m going to be thinking about you the entire time you’re away.” He held out a small jewelry box. “To make sure you think about me. Or if you miss me, you have this to hold on to.”

Cupping the back of Dean’s head, he gave him a tender kiss. “Be safe Love. I’ll be waiting for you with a dozen roses when you return. Or daisies. Or whatever you want.”

“Mmm.” Dean didn’t want to part at all. He looked at the box, then Castiel. “You know I don’t need jewelry of flowers. The only thing I need is you. Hey!” he pulled the box away to escape Castiel’s joking attempt to take it back. 

Opening it, Dean grinned at the square locket inside. Flicking it open, he saw a picture of them on one of the horse carriages in Central Park.” He smiled. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. And I’m late.” Leaning in, he gave Castiel a rushed kiss. “I’ll call you when I get to the hotel,” he promised, and got out of the cab. The driver had already put his luggage on the sidewalk. 

He looked back over his shoulder at his alpha sitting in the cab, then walked into the airport with determined steps. It would be forty-eight hours before he saw Castiel again. What was he making a big deal out of it for? Telling himself he was being a ridiculous omega, he headed to the priority security line.

***

Castiel was pacing in their small apartment. Okay it was technically Dean’s, but at this point it was theirs. He was going crazy without Dean there. He couldn’t focus on work research, and he was doing well to answer emails in multi-syllables. He’d written Dean several emails already, and hadn’t had any problem with flowery language, crude jokes, and anything else he could think of.

Needing something to occupy his mind and his hands, he decided to build some shelves for Dean’s extensive collection of movies. He paid extra to have the supplies delivered that same day, having the wood cut to his specified lengths. He opted to stain the wood, not varnish it, and carefully put the shelves up in a geometric design. He spent the rest of the evening dusting and alphabetizing all of Dean’s movies on the shelves. He hoped Dean didn’t mind but he was going crazy and wanted to do something useful for him. Sleep wasn’t going to come easy to him until he’d heard from his love, he was certain.

*

It had to have been the worst flight ever. It had taken everything he had just to concentrate on his work. That was one of the reasons he’d decided not to spill to Jerry and Elena until they reached Paris. Just a few hours into the flight, Dean physically yearned to be close to Castiel. It was the strangest, most uncomfortable thing he’d ever felt.

Once they reached Paris, he’d ditched the other flight attendants and rushed to get to the hotel. 

Ordering his meal, he set up his tablet and started a Skype call. His fingers drummed on the small desk as he waited for his first glimpse of his alpha. Each time the ringtone sounded and Castiel’s face did not appear, his stomach muscles tensed just a little more.

Castiel finally got to the computer to answer the call. He let out an audible breath when he saw Dean. “There you are! How was your trip? Are you in your hotel? Have you eaten?” he asked, the words rushing out of him. “And you might have a dozen emails from me. I missed you.”

“Cas.” Dean sat back down and breathed more freely. “I’m not so sure about this soulmate thing.” He took another breath. “I’m not doing so good without you. God, I feel like an idiot.” He was thanking God that Castiel appeared to be going through something similar.

“I think it gets easier with time, I mean, we haven’t even been together a week yet!” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. He was feeling the same cravings for Dean, but kept telling himself it was just silly. He was a grown alpha and could survive a few days without his intended. “Yeah, I’m missing the hell out of you, too. So I built shelves for your movies. Want to see?” he asked. “I’m still putting the movies on the shelves, but it’s looking nice.”

“You did? Yeah, let me see.” As the camera moved off Castiel, Dean bit his lip, his anxiety returning full force. “You did all that when you should have been sleeping!” He had to admit the shelving looked great, and his DVDs being off the floor was even greater. “You shouldn’t have let me know you’ve got carpenter skills. I might have a big long ‘honey do’ list.” When Castiel appeared on the screen, Dean’s smile broadened.

“I can do basic stuff.” Castiel laughed. “Shelves, bookshelves, maybe some simple cabinets. And I’m very obsessive about perfect corners and stuff. But hey, start working on the honey-do list. Without you here, I’m pulling my hair out. There wasn’t any way I was going to sleep until you called. I needed to know you were safe. Are you going out to dinner? You should. I don’t want you sitting in your hotel moping. Moping in Paris just shouldn’t happen!” He wasn’t about to say he was tiring himself out so he could just pass out and not miss Dean being in the bed with him.

“I ordered in. I just… I needed to see you,” Dean said. “I’m going to turn in my resignation. I don’t want to keep going through this. What do you think?” he asked. “Or I can do local flights, but then when you travel, it’s going to be the same thing.”

Castiel’s face grew more somber. “I don’t want you to give up a job you love. Why don’t you ask for a sabbatical, or drop back to part time, or substitute? When I travel, I’m hoping you’ll want to come with me, and I don’t usually have to travel without notice. I would love to have you at my side all the time, but I don’t want to steal anything from you. Don’t make hasty decisions and don’t burn any bridges. I’ll support whatever you decide. If it’s to take off six months, or a year, or change to local flights. You have my full love and support. This is the first time we’ve been apart. I’m sure it’ll get easier.” He wanted to tell Dean “yes” for him to resign, and then they could be together and--yeah, it wasn’t fair to do that. He wanted Dean to know he had choices. 

“Maybe substituting on local flights then,” Dean said. “That way I can just take myself off the roster… wait, we haven’t even decided where we’re living.” He started to laugh. “Ok, all I know is I’m not doing this long distance thing. So, it’s gonna be either quitting or subbing, if we live near a hub.”

“Oh, thank God,” Castiel said, letting out a breath and his face relaxing. “I’ve missed you so fucking much I almost booked a flight to Paris to come spend the night with you. But I thought you might kill me, so I consoled myself with making shelves for you. I almost bought paint to paint the walls. And looked at new appliances online. Just because I needed to do things for you, to make you happy, since you’re not here. Not because the place needs painting or new appliances. It’s just nervous energy.” He put his chin on his palm. “You look gorgeous. I miss you.”

“Ditto. Miss you so damned much.” A knock sounded. “Don’t go anywhere,” Dean said, leaving the tablet. He returned a few minutes later with his dinner tray. “I know you haven’t slept but… think you can keep me company for a while?” he asked, his eyes focusing hungrily on the alpha. 

“I have nothing to do but finish putting up your movies. I’ll stay awake and with you for as long as you want. I’m going to refill my coffee,” he said, turning the computer so Dean could see him. “So how did Jerry and Elena react when you told them you’re marrying the big, bad alpha from the other day?” he asked as he filled his cup and headed back to the table.

“I haven’t told them yet,” Dean said, swallowing down his food. “I could hardly concentrate and it would be that much worse if I’d told them. I planned to tell them when we arrived, but then I couldn’t wait to get here so I could talk to you. I’ll tell them tomorrow, on our way back.” He ate a little more. “I’m sure Jerry’s gonna freak. I mean, _I_ should be freaking at how fast this went. _You_ should be freaking.”

“I can’t freak. All I can think about is you, and how damned lucky I am and it already feels like I’ve known you forever and hardly an hour at the same time.” He chuckled, sipping his coffee. “But yeah, I know what you mean. Jerry is going to think you’re pranking him until you show him the necklace and ring. And he sees me waiting for you at the airport.” 

“You’ll be at the airport?” Dean was all smiles again. “And we can be wicked in uniform, since I’m leaning towards quitting.”

“Well,” Castiel said, a smirk tugging at his lips, “you might want to know that in my family the line of inheritance goes through the omega. So money won’t be any sort of issue for you if you do decide to quit. Grams will pass the company to Dad, who’ll eventually pass it to you, but you’ll have a living trust in the meantime. Once we’re married, you’re the heir.” He grinned at Dean’s stunned looked. “I told you it was best you didn’t know much about my family. Grams could tell you didn’t have a clue based on some of the answers you gave her. You’re going to be a billionaire. So, how’s that for wicked, my beautiful omega?” 

“Ah… pardon me while I fucking faint,” Dean said, raising a finger in the air and starting to get up off his chair, then dropping back down like a ton of bricks. He didn’t even know how to process what Castiel said. He blew out a few hot breaths and noticed the sheer laughter in Castiel’s eyes. “Dude, you could have sent me into hyperventilation. Don’t you think this deserved more of a face-to-face conversation? That’s just wicked.”

Castiel seemed unfazed, and Dean couldn’t help laughing with him. “Speaking of wicked…”

“What sort of evilness are you planning for me, oh wicked omega,” Castiel asked, leaning in a little closer to the screen.

“Oh, I don’t know. I kind of want you for dessert. With less clothes on,” he said, his voice dropping suggestively. 

“So tell me what you want me to take off first. And how you want me to take it off,” Castiel said, grinning.

“You _know_ this is gonna end badly. I mean you there, me here,” Dean groaned. “How about we start with you dancing for me. A little hip action.” He leaned back, picked up his glass, and did the unthinkable. Forgot all about his food, and his pie. His eyes were on his alpha and nothing else.

***

Once they landed in New York, the stream of passengers leaving the plane seemed to be moving as slow as molasses. The smile he wore was real, but it wasn’t for them. Right now, if he could, he would have gone down the aisles and helped rush each passenger out.

“What’s the matter with you, you’re practically bouncing off the walls this afternoon,” Elena said. “And what’s this news you teased us with earlier?”

“Yeah,” Jerry chimed in. “And if it’s about Captain Adams and the bartender she hooked up with, that’s old news.”

“It’s definitely not about Captain Adams.” Dean rocked forward onto the balls of his feet then back. 

“So it’s about the bartender then,” Jerry said. “You’re so predictable.”

“Seriously?” Dean waved off the last passenger, then turned back. Putting his hand out, he wiggled his fingers around. He’d had his ring on the chain with the locket, under his clothes earlier, but now it was back on his finger, where it belonged.

“What?”

Elena gasped and smacked Jerry across his stomach. “The ring, dummy.”

“Someone’s engaged,” Dean announced, grabbing his rolling carry on and strolling out onto the skywalk.

“What?” This time it was both of the flight attendants, scrambling to get their own luggage and then chasing behind. “Dean, get back here. Dean!”

Dean never slowed his pace.

“He’s lying. He’s so not…” Jerry snapped his mouth shut and then tapped Elena’s arm. Hard. “Look, if it isn’t Mr. First Class.” He pointed to the tall, distinguished alpha standing behind the barrier with the rest of the waiting public. 

“Not just any Mr. First Class. _My_ Mr. First Class,” Dean said, dropping his bag.

“He’s full o’ shit,” Jerry groused, his eyes practically bulging out of his head as Dean headed straight into Castiel’s open arms and kissed him.

“Oh my God!” Elena had her hand over her mouth. “So romantic.”

“That was _my_ passenger!” Jerry yelled a little too loudly. 

“But he was _my_ soulmate,” Dean said, smiling, gazing into the sky-blue eyes of his love.

THE END


End file.
